Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{56} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 356.5656...\\ 1x &= 3.5656...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 353}$ ${x = \dfrac{353}{99}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{56}{99}}$